


Art for Waves

by LB82



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, M/M, Merformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82
Summary: Artwork for Waves by LadyDragon76





	1. Yule Seekers 2015

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017963) by [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76). 



> Original image is colored pencil, marker, and alcohol on Stonehenge paper.

[](http://imgur.com/ukrWD4U)


	2. Yule Seekers 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is Blurr your real name? It's odd for a human," Starscream said.
> 
> Blurr laughed and shook his head. "No. It's like a stage name? But it started so long ago as a nickname from running around so much and so fast that I answer to it more than my real name. Even my parents called me Blurr more than my given name. Is Starscream your real name?"
> 
> "Yes. Apparently I was difficult to keep from the surface as a little one."
> 
> "Liked the stars," Blurr said more than asked. He could see it. "Damn, I bet you were a cute baby." -from Waves by LadyDragon76

[](http://imgur.com/yWIQ82S)


End file.
